In the related art, a band-shaped taping tape (a stretchable or non-stretchable adhesive cloth tape which is used by being stuck to a part of the body), a bandage, a substantially tubular supporter knitted with circular knitting, or the like has been used in order to serve a medical purpose such as for prevention of an external injury such as a sprain of a wrist joint, an ankle joint, or a knee joint, emergency treatment at the time of the external injury, assistance in rehabilitation after the injury and until complete recovery, or prevention of recurrence of the external injury or the like.
Of these, the taping tape is disposable, thereby is not economical, and has a problem in which depending on the constitution of a user, a rash occurs on the skin of the user due to an adhesive, and there is a concern that in a user having a sensitive skin, such as an aged person, skin peeling may occur when peeling off the taping tape.
Further, the circular knitting supporter has an approximately tubular shape, and therefore, there is a problem in which there is a concern that in a case where an injured site is inserted therein to be forcedly bent, it may be painful, and a fixing force is inferior, as compared to the taping tape.
In contrast, the bandage is a band-shaped body having stretchability in a longitudinal direction, and therefore, it easily follows an affected area, the wearer themselves can wind it while adjusting a fixing force, an excessive force is not applied against the movement of the wearer's body, a stable fixing force can be obtained, and it is economical because it can be used repeatedly.
For example, a knee joint supporter of the related art is composed of a first band-shaped and stretchable belt having a pile function on one face thereof and having a joining portion which is joined to the pile function, at an end portion of the other face thereof, and a second band-shaped and stretchable belt having a pile function on one face thereof and having a joining portion which is joined to the pile function, at end portion of the other face thereof, in which the second belt is, at a base end portion thereof, mounted on the first belt at a predetermined angle (refer to PTL 1, for example).
Further, in a knee correction implement of the related art, a base end of a stretchable biasing band (a biasing part) is sewn to a place to which a base end of a spiral winding portion of an annular winding part is sewn, and an end face fastener of the tip of the biasing band (the biasing part) is locked to a connection end on the opposite side of the annular winding part. Then, the base end of the spiral winding part is biased toward the connection end from a biasing end by the biasing band, and accordingly, the spiral winding part is biased in a direction against the expansion and contraction direction thereof, and thus the correction implement is not loosened even if the leg is moved, and thereby, the correction effect is improved (refer to PTL 2, for example).
Further, in a knee joint supporter of the related art, an annular band and a spiral band configured of a material having stretchability and flexibility and a material having flexibility and stretchability and capable of being engaged with Magic tape (registered trademark) on the surface are combined and used, and kinetic dynamic action is utilized from the anatomical view point, whereby a sufficient supporting force and fixing force are obtained without using a reinforcing member such as a support stay which causes a sense of discomfort at the time of mounting (refer to PTL 3, for example).
Further, a knee supporter of the related art is configured to include a supporter main body which is provided with: a stretchable inner fastening belt which is wrapped from the outside below the patellar to the lower rear side of the thigh through the inside of the knee joint; and a stretchable outer fastening belt which is wrapped from the inside below the patellar to the lower rear side of the thigh through the outside of the knee joint, and the inner fastening belt is formed using a material having relatively high stretchability, as compared to the outer fastening belt (refer to PTL 4, for example).
Further, a knee joint supporter of the related art is provided with: a main body made of an elastic cloth covering a thigh part, a lower leg part, and a knee joint part; stays disposed over an area from the upper side of the thigh part to the lower side of the lower leg part at the right and left of the surface of the main body; stay covers respectively provided at a thigh part and a lower leg part of the main body so as to cover the stays; a non-stretchable or poorly-stretchable lower leg part front belt which is, at one end, mounted on the upper side of either one of the stay covers of the lower leg part and can be, at the other end, coupled to a metal fitting mounted on the upper side of the other stay cover, so as to pass over the tibial tuberosity; a non-stretchable or poorly-stretchable lower leg part back belt which is, at one end, mounted on either one of the stay covers of the lower leg part and can be, at the other end, coupled to a metal fitting mounted on the other stay cover, so as to pass through the back of the lower leg part; a non-stretchable or poorly-stretchable thigh part back belt which is, at one end, mounted on either one of the stay covers of the thigh part and can be, at the other end, coupled to a metal fitting mounted on the other stay cover, so as to pass through the back of the thigh part; and two stretchable auxiliary belts, each of which is, at one end, mounted on the lower side of each of the right and left stay covers of the lower leg part, and which extend diagonally upward so as to cross each other on the tibial tuberosity and lead to the thigh part (refer to PTL 5, for example).